Late Night Thoughts
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: It's late one night, and Vegeta is thinking about his life on Earth with Bulma. PART TWO ADDED 6/24, finished. R/R
1. Part One-Vegeta's View

            What is that has captured me  so about you woman?

            I lay in our bed and think about this almost every night. What is about you that snapped me out of my ways, that I was taught from infancy?

            The first time I learned of your existence it meant little to nothing to me. Your voice was transmitted over the scouter that Raditz wore, while I was off purging a world. It meant nothing to me.

            But after I lost to Kakarott and I started living with you was when I first started to see you as a real person. How you would throw your little fits whenever I broke something, and were careful to be nothing more then a host to me. Not even a polite host at that.

            But slowly, somehow the impossible become possible. 

            And now today, we have a son.

            Trunks.

            True, he may have your odd-colored hair, but he'll be the most perfect being in the universe with my brawn and your brains.

            Do you regret choosing to love me? You could have stayed with that baka of a man Yamcha.

            I don't regret staying with you. 

            True, if I still lived on Planet Vegeta, women would fawn over me all the time. But you'll have none of that. You yell at me constantly, but still you show that you love me too.

            You lay so still, breathing in a slow even pattern, your chest rising and falling, your eyelashes flutter against your cheeks. Will you ever know just how much you mean to me?

            There's a cry from across the hall, as our second child, Bra cries for you. Such odd names you pick for our children.           

            I get up slowly, not wanting to wake you from your deep slumber.

            Wet turqouise eyes stare up at me as I slip into the room.

            "What is it child?" I ask the baby that looks so much like you.

            Bra raises her arms, and sniffles. I sigh and pick the small child up, mimicking how I have seen you stand with her.

            She stops crying, her eyes wide still staring into my face. She will be a great beauty one day, just like her mother. I'll have to be careful to keep those damn bakas away from her.

            She starts to fall asleep in my arms, wrapping her tiny fingers around my forefinger.

            I hear footsteps, but don't get up. I know it's you. Your familiar scent fills the room.

            "Vegeta...?"

            "Bra was crying."

            You blink and stare at me.

            "Bra...?"

            "That's her name isn't it?"

            "Well, yes. But that's the first time you haven't called her 'brat' or 'child'."

            I say nothing, but get up and embrace you, careful not to crush our tiny child.

            "Vegeta.."

            "Don't say anything Bulma." I say as I kiss you.

            "What's happened to you Vegeta?"

            "I don't know... What is that has captured me  so about you Bulma?"

                        THE END

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah so sappy. But I needed a quick B/V, you know? I'm in the middle of another fanfic, but am I dying to start a B/V, but don't want to have too many fanfics in the process of writing at once. Please Review, or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com.


	2. Part Two-Bulma's View

PART TWO

            I lay silent in our bed, I pretend to sleep and I know that I've fooled you this time. I can usually never fool you, but you seem so deep in thought, your gaze is intense on me.

            What Vegeta? What is irking you?

            I want to roll over and hug you, and then have you pour out all your thoughts, but I know that would never work. You never were very good at sharing your feelings, thoughts or dreams.

            But I still love you. 

            You're my Prince.

            My Knight is Shining Saiyan Armor.

            My soulmate.

            I sigh softly, as I think about our life together. It seems such a long time ago that you were a cold hearted murderer, in fact it seems like a difference person, a different life. Does that bother you?

            It's so odd to think that we, the two most stubborn people on this planet ended up loving each other. Kami knows, neither one of us wanted to admit it.

            How we would sit there and endlessly aruge over anything we could. Over your bad manners, my bad attitude, your short temper, my short temper, and hundreds of other things.

            But then when Yamcha cheated on me, you were there in a second. A shoulder to cry on. And then things slowly fell into place.

            You've changed, Vegeta. Wheter you want to admit it or not. You care about our children, though you try to hide it. And you even think of 'Kakarott' as a friend, I know. You may be able to mask your feelings from everyone, but you can never hide them from me, just as you read me as an open book.

            Slowly you get off the bed.

            Where are you going Vegeta?

            You head across the hall to Bra's nursery, and I hear crys silented. You aren't yelling. What are you up to Vegeta?

            I slip slowly out of our bed, and walk across the hall, where I see you holding the baby gently.

            You don't turn, but you know I'm here.

            "Vegeta...?"

            "Bra was crying." you answer me.

            I stare and blink at you for a moment, astounded.

            "Bra...?"

            "That's her name isn't it?" you answer me curtly. 

            "Well yes, but that's the first time you haven't called her 'brat' or 'child.'" I answer.

            Suddenly you're right by me, holding me tightly, but still being wary of Bra. I ponder for a moment, what could have cause this reaction in you, but then just hold you back. Not caring. I want this moment to last forever.

            "Vegeta.." I whisper your name.

            "Don't say anything Bulma." he replies, as my chin is lifted.

            You called me Bulma!? Not woman, but Bulma!

            "What's happened to you Vegeta?" I ask catiously, staring into two deep dark eyes.

            "I don't know... What is that has captured me  so about you Bulma?"

            I realize that you know you've changed too.

            I love you my Prince.

            My Prince Vegeta.

                                    THE END.

            Author's Note: Yeah! Second Part! Not sure if it came out as good as the first part, but after reading all the reviews it gave me a little encouragement boost! Please review the second part and/or whole story, k? Or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


End file.
